


“Hey, I’m sorry, but it seams you freaked out my boyfriend the other day, please apologize."

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Another drabble, Kuroo being a lovable jerk, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as a little continuing of 'Apple Pie' in which Otsubo-san meets Kuroo after a Nekoma match and things go 'wtf' from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Hey, I’m sorry, but it seams you freaked out my boyfriend the other day, please apologize."

The gym they would take for their practice match was meant for a volleyball game before that, so when Otsubo entered it, followed by Miyaji and Kimura, he wasn’t much surprised to find the game already over, one team heading towards the lockers to change while the other was doing the cleaning up, taking down the net which crossed the marked field for their game. What did surprise Otsubo however was the presence of a certain tall male with a terrible condition of bed hair and certain shorter one, who silently stood in his shadow, pulling on a quite familiar red sports jacket on. The taller of the two was talking to a possible teammate of his, gulping down water from his bottle. Just then did he notice the presence of the three Shuutoku players and of course, he couldn’t pass out on Otsubo, who he was glaring at the other day.

 Much to the Shuutoku captain’s horror, he threw his bottle at the boy he was talking to and after exchanging a few words with the shorter boy, who had been stammering in front of Otsubo in the pastry shop not long back, turned to walk towards him. The pudding head behind him made a motion to stop him, face already paling, but the taller didn’t pay him any attention. He casually walked up to Otsubo, grinned and offered him a hand, politely, for a hand shake.

 “Hello there, my name is Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou.” He introduced him self, not dropping the polite act or the friendly grin. “I think we saw each other the other day. Actually, you kind of made my boyfriend uncomfortable. You know, that one over there with the pudding hair. So, yeah, I thought, maybe, we should talk and settle things.”

 “Do we know you?” Miyaji piped up in annoyance from behind Otsubo just as he was going to answer, while behind Kuroo someone yelled: “Don’t pick up fights, Kuroo-san! You’re making Kenma-san uncomfortable!”

 “I’m not doing anything, I was just saying hello.” Kuroo said matter-of-factly and again turned to Otsubo, “I was going to apologize for glaring at you the other day too, so it would be great if you could apologize to Kenma as well, really…”

 “Kuroo! Stop picking on other people and get going!” a rather short (compared to the rest of the team) male yelled, ran up to Kuroo and after wrapping an arm around the other’s neck, started to walk towards the exit, followed by the rest of their team.

 “Yaku-san goes into mom mode again!” a tall and lanky kid added with a grin, getting a “Shut the hell up, Lev!” in replay by the team’s supposed mom.

 And just as Otsubo and the two third years behind him were glaring with amusement at the volleyball team, the short, cat-like male who Otsubo had encountered a day ago at the pastry parlor passed by him, head down and blond strands of hair covering his mostly red in shame face.

 “I’m sorry…” he quietly muttered, stopping for a bit beside Otsubo. “For Kuroo’s behavior and the way I acted the day before.” This time he looked up again, offered an apologetic smile and raised a hand to wave goodbye, “It was nice meeting you again, and thanks for the offer at the parlor.”

 As he walked towards the doors of the gym, head once again down and hands tucked in his pockets, Otsubo found him self in a loss of words in the suddenness of the situation, while Miyaji was huffing in disbelieve behind him.

 “What a weird bunch.” The third year muttered, as Midorima and Takao entered the gym, side by side, lost in their mostly one sided conversation, “Seriously, where the hell did you pick those guys up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this, I seriously did...These two fandoms totally need some more crossovers! Come on guys! Write! I can't do this by my self! I once again hoped this sparked your imagination for this fave crossover of mine, pls leave a comment and tell me how I did x3 !


End file.
